


Makoto's "Study" Date PLAY LIKE THE GAME checkpoints

by cacman



Series: Max Confidant ++ DLC: Abridged [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Awakening, Choose Your Own Adventure, Erotica, F/M, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, MCPP, Max Confidant ++, Max Confidant Plus Plus: Abridged, NG+, Reader-Interactive, date trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 75
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacman/pseuds/cacman
Summary: --THIS IS EXPLICIT EROTIC FICTION--This scene is specifically made to bridge scenes in the story. Do not read for story content, or it won't make much sense.I split up the scene so it's not too much to read at once.Main Story (Clean): https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473This work was made to exclude content that included sae, makoto, and ren together.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira & Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto & Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Max Confidant ++ DLC: Abridged [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213175





	1. Preface

#### Preface

##### This work does not contain any story. It is used to bridge scenes in the Makoto's "Study" Session series.

[I understand. Take me back to the series page.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213175)


	2. 1.A.5M.so

**~~~fade to black~~~**  
queue velvet room music  
  
_A magical blue butterfly flutters across the reader's face, leaving behind a sparkly blue trail._  
  
Glowing Butterfly
    You are held, captivated, bound to a future that has been sealed in advance.
    You have narrowly escaped two tragic endings.
    Three possible outcomes await you.
    For the sake of your future, you must remember these three letters:

## 

MSO

  
//For real though, write this down. You'll need to know this to progress later on in the story.     [Click to continue the scene.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74171634)
    [I have two codes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	3. 1.A.5M.ss

**~~~fade to black~~~**  
queue velvet room music  
  
_A magical blue butterfly flutters across the reader's face, leaving behind a sparkly blue trail._  
  
Glowing Butterfly
    You are held, captivated, bound to a future that has been sealed in advance.
    You have narrowly escaped two tragic endings.
    Three possible outcomes await you.
    For the sake of your future, you must remember these three letters:

## 

MSS

  
//For real though, write this down. You'll need to know this to progress later on in the story.     [Click to continue the scene.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74171634)
    [I have two codes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	4. 1.A.5M.sb

**~~~fade to black~~~**  
queue velvet room music  
  
_A magical blue butterfly flutters across the reader's face, leaving behind a sparkly blue trail._  
  
Glowing Butterfly
    You are held, captivated, bound to a future that has been sealed in advance.
    You have narrowly escaped two tragic endings.
    Three possible outcomes await you.
    For the sake of your future, you must remember these three letters:

## 

MSB

  
//For real though, write this down. You'll need to know this to progress later on in the story.     [Click to continue the scene.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74171634)
    [I have two codes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	5. 1.A.5M.sx

**~~~fade to black~~~**  
queue velvet room music  
  
_A magical blue butterfly flutters across the reader's face, leaving behind a sparkly blue trail._  
  
Glowing Butterfly
    You are held, captivated, bound to a future that has been sealed in advance.
    You have narrowly escaped two tragic endings.
    Three possible outcomes await you.
    For the sake of your future, you must remember these three letters:

## 

MSX

  
//For real though, write this down. You'll need to know this to progress later on in the story.     [Click to continue the scene.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74171634)
    [I have two codes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	6. 1.A.5M.sp

**~~~fade to black~~~**  
queue velvet room music  
  
_A magical blue butterfly flutters across the reader's face, leaving behind a sparkly blue trail._  
  
Glowing Butterfly
    You are held, captivated, bound to a future that has been sealed in advance.
    You have narrowly escaped two tragic endings.
    Five possible outcomes await you.
    For the sake of your future, you must remember these three letters:

## 

MSP

  
//For real though, write this down. You'll need to know this to progress later on in the story.     [Click to continue the scene.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74171634)
    [I have two codes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	7. 1.A.5.interludeA

_Makoto’s face lights up. As she crawls her way towards Ren, he gets a massive headache and blacks out. Before Makoto has time to react, she also gets the same treatment._

**~~~fade to black~~~**  
  
[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74171682)  



	8. 1.A.5.R2M

Mysterious Voice
    _Are you content with blindly following a single narrative?_
Choose:
    [No.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74171706)


	9. 1.A.5.R2M.cont1

Mysterious Voice
    _Good. Then let us make a pact.  
I am thou. Thou art I.  
Love is not a single player game.  
May your adventures continue as the new heroine!  
_

#### Fellow trickster, you are now Makoto.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74171742)


	10. 1.A.5.R2M.2

_Ren and Makoto both wake up dazed. Makoto opens her mouth to say something but it won’t come out. Instead, she says:_  
  
Choose:
    [What was that?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74171769)
    [Are you alright?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74171769)


	11. 1.A.5.R2M.2ab

_Makoto shakes her head in confusion. Ren looks at Makoto, waiting for a response to come to him, but nothing appears._  
  
Makoto
    What is happening?
Ren
    I don’t know. That’s strange. This only happens in the metaverse.
Makoto
    That’s right. I wonder-
Choose: 
    [Alright, shall we?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74171793)
    [Let's get to it!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74171793)


	12. 1.A.5.R2M.3ab2ab

_Makoto’s heart starts to race. She’s never experienced being controlled by another narrative._  
  
Ren
    What?
Makoto ***quietly, with a fake composure***
    Ren, have you ever felt like someone else was controlling what you say?
Ren
    Sometimes. It only happens when I talk to you and the people closest to me.
Choose:
     [For real?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74171811) //got 'em
    [That’s like, totally crazy!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74171811)


	13. 1.A.5.R2M.4ab3ab2ab

_Makoto covers her mouth, eyes wide._  
  
Ren ***chuckles***
    Ok, I see what’s going on.
Makoto
    Ren, I swear-
Ren
    It’s okay. It’s just the voice inside your head messing with you.
Makoto
    What are you talking about?
Ren
    Don’t worry about it.
_Makoto opens her mouth to protest but Ren cuts her off._     It usually only happens to me when I have to make a decision. For the first time, your mind will play tricks on you. But once you accept it, you’ll return to normal.
Makoto
    You’re sure about this?
Ren
    I’ve been talking to you normally so far, haven't I?
_Makoto dips her head in doubt._  
  
Choose:
    [Now then, shall we pick up where we left off?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74171877)


	14. 1.A.5.R2M.5

_Makoto shakes her head in disbelief, but realizes there’s nothing she can do._  
  
Ren ***chuckles***
    I’d like that.

[cont(will redirect to 5R)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093021/chapters/74119305)  



	15. 1.A.5R.so

**~~~fade to black~~~**  
queue velvet room music  
  
_A magical blue butterfly flutters across the reader's face, leaving behind a sparkly blue trail._  
  
Glowing Butterfly
    You are held, captivated, bound to a future that has been sealed in advance.
    You have narrowly escaped two tragic endings.
    Three possible outcomes await you.
    For the sake of your future, you must remember these three letters:

## 

RSO

  
//For real though, write this down. You'll need to know this to progress later on in the story.     [Click to continue the scene.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74172414)
    [I have two codes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	16. 1.A.5R.ss

**~~~fade to black~~~**  
queue velvet room music  
  
_A magical blue butterfly flutters across the reader's face, leaving behind a sparkly blue trail._  
  
Glowing Butterfly
    You are held, captivated, bound to a future that has been sealed in advance.
    You have narrowly escaped two tragic endings.
    Three possible outcomes await you.
    For the sake of your future, you must remember these three letters:

## 

RSS

  
//For real though, write this down. You'll need to know this to progress later on in the story.     [Click to continue the scene.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74172414)
    [I have two codes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	17. 1.A.5R.sb

**~~~fade to black~~~**  
queue velvet room music  
  
_A magical blue butterfly flutters across the reader's face, leaving behind a sparkly blue trail._  
  
Glowing Butterfly
    You are held, captivated, bound to a future that has been sealed in advance.
    You have narrowly escaped two tragic endings.
    Three possible outcomes await you.
    For the sake of your future, you must remember these three letters:

## 

RSB

  
//For real though, write this down. You'll need to know this to progress later on in the story.     [Click to continue the scene.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74172414)
    [I have two codes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	18. 1.A.5R.sx

**~~~fade to black~~~**  
queue velvet room music  
  
_A magical blue butterfly flutters across the reader's face, leaving behind a sparkly blue trail._  
  
Glowing Butterfly
    You are held, captivated, bound to a future that has been sealed in advance.
    You have narrowly escaped two tragic endings.
    Three possible outcomes await you.
    For the sake of your future, you must remember these three letters:

## 

RSX

  
//For real though, write this down. You'll need to know this to progress later on in the story.     [Click to continue the scene.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74172414)
    [I have two codes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	19. 1.A.5R.sp

**~~~fade to black~~~**  
queue velvet room music  
  
_A magical blue butterfly flutters across the reader's face, leaving behind a sparkly blue trail._  
  
Glowing Butterfly
    You are held, captivated, bound to a future that has been sealed in advance.
    You have narrowly escaped two tragic endings.
    Five possible outcomes await you.
    For the sake of your future, you must remember these three letters:

## 

RSP

  
//For real though, write this down. You'll need to know this to progress later on in the story.     [Click to continue the scene.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74172414)
    [I have two codes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	20. 1.A.5.interludeB

_Ren takes a hold of her hand, leading Makoto to release her grip. As he gets up, his face lights up as Makoto leans back._  
  
Ren ***comforting***
    You’re amazing.
_As he crawls over her, Makoto gets a massive headache, causing her to fall back onto the bed. Shortly after, Ren gets the same treatment._  
  
**~~~fade to black~~~**

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74172429)  



	21. 1.A.5.M2R

Mysterious Voice
    _We meet once again.  
Shall we presume the pact bonded between us remains intact?_
Choose:
    [Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74171907)


	22. 1.A.5.M2R.cont1

Mysterious Voice
     _Splendid. Then let us proceed._  
_I am thou. Thou art I._  
_Love is not a single player game._  
_May your adventures return as the hero!_

#### Fellow trickster, you are now Ren.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74172534)


	23. 1.A.5.M2R.2

_Ren and Makoto both wake up dazed. Ren opens his mouth to say something but it won’t come out. Instead, he says:_  
  
Choose:
    [Let me return the favor!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74172549)
    [Let me fulfill your desire!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74172549)


	24. 1.A.5.M2R.2ab

_Ren shakes his head. Makoto looks at Ren, waiting for a response to come to her, but nothing appears._  
  
Ren
    Welcome back.
Makoto
    This is quite strange.
_Ren is about to reassure her when he says:_  
  
Choose:
    [Now then, shall we pick up where we left off?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74172594)


	25. 1.A.5.M2R.3

_Ren shakes his head._  
  
Ren
    It seems like I’ve picked up your lines.
_Ren and Makoto laugh together. Makoto recalls Ren’s response from the first time and says:_  
  
Makoto
    From where we left off? I’d like that.
Ren ***chuckles***
    Fitting.

[cont(will redirect to 1.A.5M)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620/chapters/74099301)  



	26. 1.A.6.check

Glowing Butterfly
    Very well. You hath acquired two codes.
    Which is these is one of your codes?
Choose:
    [MSO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173680)
    [MSS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173689)
    [MSB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173698)
    [MSX](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173710)
    [MSP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173716)


	27. 1.A.6.check.MSO

Glowing Butterfly
    So your first code is MSO. Not bad.
    Which one of these is your other code?
Choose:
    [RSO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173728)
    [RSS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173743)
    [RSB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173746)
    [RSX](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173755)
    [RSP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173764)


	28. 1.A.6.check.MSS

Glowing Butterfly
    So your first code is MSS. Not bad.
    Which one of these is your other code?
Choose:
    [RSO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173776)
    [RSS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173791)
    [RSB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173806)
    [RSX](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173812)
    [RSP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74174886)


	29. 1.A.6.check.MSB

Glowing Butterfly
    So your first code is MSB. Typical.
    Which one of these is your other code?
Choose:
    [RSO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74174898)
    [RSS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74174934)
    [RSB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74174946)
    [RSX](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74174955)
    [RSP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74174964)


	30. 1.A.6.check.MSX

Glowing Butterfly
    So your first code is MSX. Interesting.
    Which one of these is your other code?
Choose:
    [RSO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74174988)
    [RSS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74174991)
    [RSB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74175009)
    [RSX](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74175018)
    [RSP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74175024)


	31. 1.A.6.check.MSP

Glowing Butterfly
    So your first code is MSP. Well Done.
    Which one of these is your other code?
Choose:
    [RSO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74175039)
    [RSS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74175048)
    [RSB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74175054)
    [RSX](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74175063)
    [RSP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74175129)


	32. 1.A.6.check.MSO.RSO

Glowing Butterfly
    So the codes you have obtained are MSO and RSO.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct. (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74196237)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	33. 1.A.6.check.MSO.RSS

Glowing Butterfly
    So the codes you have obtained are MSO and RSS.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct. (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74196237)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	34. 1.A.6.check.MSO.RSB

Glowing Butterfly
    So the codes you have obtained are MSO and RSB.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct.(will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74199303)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446188/chapters/73998939)


	35. 1.A.6.check.MSO.RSX

Glowing Butterfly
    So the codes you have obtained are MSO and RSX.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct. (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74199303)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	36. 1.A.6.check.MSO.RSP

Glowing Butterfly
    So the codes you have obtained are MSO and RSP.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct. (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74203551)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	37. 1.A.6.check.MSS.RSO

Glowing Butterfly
    So the codes you have obtained are MSS and RSO.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct.(will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74196237)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	38. 1.A.6.check.MSS.RSS

Glowing Butterfly
    So the codes you have obtained are MSS and RSS.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct.(will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74196237)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	39. 1.A.6.check.MSS.RSB

Glowing Butterfly
    So the codes you have obtained are MSS and RSB.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct.(will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74199303)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	40. 1.A.6.check.MSS.RSX

Glowing Butterfly
    So the codes you have obtained are MSS and RSX.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct.(will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74199303)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	41. 1.A.6.check.MSS.RSP

Glowing Butterfly
    So the codes you have obtained are MSS and RSP.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct.(will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74203551)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	42. 1.A.6.check.MSB.RSO

Glowing Butterfly
    So the codes you have obtained are MSB and RSO.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct.(will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74199303)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	43. 1.A.6.check.MSB.RSS

Glowing Butterfly
    So the codes you have obtained are MSB and RSS.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct.(will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74199303)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	44. 1.A.6.check.MSB.RSB

Glowing Butterfly
    So the codes you have obtained are MSB and RSB.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct.(will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74203551)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	45. 1.A.6.check.MSB.RSX

Glowing Butterfly
    So the codes you have obtained are MSB and RSX.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct.(will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74203551)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	46. 1.A.6.check.MSB.RSP

Glowing Butterfly
    So the codes you have obtained are MSB and RSP.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct.(will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74203551)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	47. 1.A.6.check.MSX.RSO

Glowing Butterfly
    So the codes you have obtained are MSX and RSO.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct.(will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74199303)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	48. 1.A.6.check.MSX.RSS

Glowing Butterfly
    So the codes you have obtained are MSX and RSS.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct.(will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74199303)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	49. 1.A.6.check.MSX.RSB

Glowing Butterfly
    So the codes you have obtained are MSX and RSB.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct.(will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74203551)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	50. 1.A.6.check.MSX.RSX

Glowing Butterfly
    So the codes you have obtained are MSX and RSX.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct.(will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74203551)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	51. 1.A.6.check.MSX.RSP

Glowing Butterfly
    So the codes you have obtained are MSX and RSP.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct.(will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74203551)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	52. 1.A.6.check.MSP.RSO

Glowing Butterfly
    So the codes you have obtained are MSP and RSO.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct.(will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74203551)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	53. 1.A.6.check.MSP.RSS

Glowing Butterfly
    So the codes you have obtained are MSP and RSS.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct.(will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74203551)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	54. 1.A.6.check.MSP.RSB

Glowing Butterfly
    So the codes you have obtained are MSP and RSB.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct.(will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74203551)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	55. 1.A.6.check.MSP.RSX

Glowing Butterfly
    So the codes you have obtained are MSP and RSX.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct.(will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74203551)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	56. 1.A.6.check.MSP.RSP

Glowing Butterfly
    So the codes you have obtained are MSP and RSP. Exquisite!
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct.(will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74203551)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74173662)


	57. 1.A.8.check

**~~~fade to black~~~**  
queue velvet room music  
  
Mysterious Voice
    We meet once again.
    Congratulations. If you have reached this part, then you will experience the debauchery you've been waiting for.
    However, your experience is dependent on your choices.
    Which of these is one of your codes?
Choose:
    [MSO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74203983)
    [MSS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74204190)
    [MSB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74204478)
    [MSX](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74206014)
    [MSP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74206248)


	58. 1.A.8.check.CHEAT

Mysterious Voice
    So your first code is MSO. Interesting.
_The reader feels the void crushing their body._     The ONLY way for you to have MSO is if you CHEATED!
_Note to self: Don't try to fool a god._  
  
Choose:
    [I'm so so sorry. I will never cheat again.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74204112)
    [I made a mistake, it's not MSO.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74204139)


	59. 1.A.8.check.CHEAT.1a

Mysterious Voice
    Very well.
_The reader feels the void expanding, restoring their body back to normal._     However, I will not pity you.
    One must take full responsibility for their actions.
_The reader's vision turns negative, and they slump into their keyboard._  
  
_...fatality..._  
  
_It probably wasn't the best idea to cheat._     [Restart from the beginning.](https://res.cloudinary.com/lmn/image/upload/c_limit,h_360,w_640/e_sharpen:100/f_auto,fl_lossy,q_auto/v1/gameskinnyc/f/l/p/flpbcdqznoyfmvufecjs-a2fb7.jpg)


	60. 1.A.8.check.CHEAT.1b

Mysterious Voice
    Very well.
_The reader feels the void expanding, restoring their body back to normal._     One should be more careful in their choices.
_The reader nods profusely._     [Noted. I'll be more careful.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74203953)


	61. 1.A.8.check.MSS

Mysterious Voice
    So your first code is MSS. So your second code must be RSP.
    Is this correct?
Choose:
    [How did you know?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74204280)
    [That's not right.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74204316)


	62. 1.A.8.check.MSS.1a

Mysterious Voice
    How do I know? I know everything.
    I am the closest disciple to the creator.
    You are very lucky to have chosen well for Ren. This is the only 1 out of 4 possibilities with your selection for Makoto where you will experience debauchery.
_The reader rolls their eyes._     [I am forever grateful. Please continue. (will redirect to another work) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74212740)


	63. 1.A.8.check.MSS.1b

Mysterious Voice
    It has to be right. I know everything.
    I am the closest disciple to the creator.
_The reader rolls their eyes. Upon closer examination, they realize they made a mistake._     [I'm sorry, let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74203953)


	64. 1.A.8.check.MSB

Mysterious Voice
    So your first code is MSB.
    Which one of these is your other code?
Choose:
    [RSB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74204607)
    [RSX](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74205924)
    [RSP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74205954)


	65. 1.A.8.check.MSB.RSB

Mysterious Voice
    So the codes you have obtained are MSB and RSB.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct. (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74212740)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74203953)


	66. 1.A.8.check.MSB.RSX

Mysterious Voice
    So the codes you have obtained are MSB and RSX.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct. (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74212740)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74203953)


	67. 1.A.8.check.MSB.RSP

Mysterious Voice
    So the codes you have obtained are MSB and RSP. You have good taste.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct.(will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74213034)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74203953)


	68. 1.A.8.check.MSX

Mysterious Voice
    So your first code is MSX. Good.
    Which one of these is your other code?
Choose:
    [RSB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74206092)
    [RSX](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74206122)
    [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74206197RSP</a)


	69. 1.A.8.check.MSX.RSB

Mysterious Voice
    So the codes you have obtained are MSX and RSB.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct.(will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74212740)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74203953)


	70. 1.A.8.check.MSX.RSX

Mysterious Voice
    So the codes you have obtained are MSX and RSX. You have good taste.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct.(will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74213034)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74203953)


	71. 1.A.8.check.MSX.RSP

Mysterious Voice
    So the codes you have obtained are MSX and RSP. You have good taste.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct. (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74213208)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74203953)


	72. 1.A.8.check.MSP

Mysterious Voice
    So your first code is MSP. Well done!
    Which one of these is your other code?
Choose:
    [RSB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74206320)
    [RSX](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74206365)
    [RSP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74206437)


	73. 1.A.8.check.MSP.RSB

Mysterious Voice
    So the codes you have obtained are MSP and RSB. You have good taste.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct.(will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74213034)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74203953)


	74. 1.A.8.check.MSP.RSX

Mysterious Voice
    So the codes you have obtained are MSP and RSX. You have good taste.
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct.(will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74213034)
    [Let me redo that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74203953)


	75. 1.A.8.check.MSP.RSP

Mysterious Voice
    So the codes you have obtained are MSP and RSP. You're in for a treat!
    Correct?
Choose:
    [Correct. (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122931/chapters/74217240)
    [Darn, I should have picked those.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74203953)


End file.
